The Imperium Of Scout (G1)
the federation of scout is being the federation of scout, selling highly advanced technology to tanmanians the scouts take part in acts of debauchery, and bring life to the voidborn(heretic god) Slaanesh(whore god is bae), and the void rift eye of terror a few thousand years of meso worship pass (age of strife) emprah is born emprah goes on a crusade transports copperius closer to our solar system Creates spess mehreens goes on crusade to unite lost scout worlds appoints kinrus (kingy is horus confirm) as warmaster kinrus fucks up falls to heresy kinrus heresy lol After Kinrus became a heretic, he decided to invade many small and peaceful republics, starting the great gigaverse war in 43 ch. Kinrus'es conquest was successful at first, but than he decided to attack bigger empires and in 48 ch, Kinrus invaded the Meme Federation, a fairly well advanced empire bordering the Scout Imperuim in some regions. At the time of the invasion, Meme Federation was neutral. The first planet of the federation that Kinrus invaded, was a medium sized planet called Memonia. The first major attack was on the Memonian city of Tova. The seige lasted for about 4 years, and ended in a Imperium victory after they spammed soldiers for so long, federation reinforcements could not arrive in time, and they retreated. After seeing the fall of Tova and the Imperium capturing 2/3 of the planet, top federation scientists started developing a new type of weapon to combat the Imperial hordes. That weapon came to be known as the Orbital Meme Cannon (OMC for short). Than Imperial hordes made out of 2 million troops started to approach the capital of Memonia called Memlinn. The city was completely fortified, but only guarded by about 30000 federation troops. The battle at first started to seem like a victory for the Scouts, but than, the OMC was deployed, however, due to miscalculations and rushing the project, the intense energy buildup caused the cannon to crash into the capital, completely destroying it and sending a shockwave through the entire planet, causing many strong earthquakes. The shockwave caused the spread of a deadly cancerous meme gas, killing every living being at the moment on the planet who didn't have enough protection. Lots of Scout and Federation equipment was left on the planet due to this. After Memonia got destroyed, the Scouts decided to invade a planet not far from the main Federation planet called Memegolia, but this time, Meme Federation spies knew of Imperial plans, and got Memegolia under heavy protection. Many civilians of the Federation were forced into the army due to this, causing civil unrest in the Federation. During the war however, the Federation has developed many new weapons and armor, like the Staub Sauger tank, The Memepom 40 and the dropship, to name a few. Unlike the invasion on Memonia, the Scouts were very unsuccessful at invading Memegolia, causing many scout casualties. After 12 years of trying to capture Memegolia, the Imperium stopped trying to capture it, causing the scout people to see Kinrus as a dumbass and a shitty leader, and eventually causing the Scout civil war. But in 69 ch, the Imperium made a plan about assassinating the leader of Meme Federation called Erzhei. So than during one of Erzhei's speeches, a scout disguised as a bodyguard shot Erzhei in the head, causing him to die. To avoid capturing, the scout shouted "HEIL THE EMPRAH" and committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. The next leader of Meme Federation was Malkiye, who hated the Scouts with a burning passion and started invasions on the Scout borderworlds in 72 ch. He managed to capture many small planets that were rich in copper and apples. A peace treaty was signed in 92 ch, ending the great Gigaverse war for now. Emprah almost dies prank set upon copper throne Modern day imperium